Truth or Death
by thatguywhowrote
Summary: Kyousuke knew if there was one thing Ayase hated more than anything (besides weird otakus), it would be lies. [Two-shot, after the anime/LN]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, long time no write I suppose. Life has been rather busy, but rest assured that my interest for OreImo still lives on. We don't celebrate Halloween here, so I can't come up with some ideas and write something for it.**

 **Also, I believe I've had this story written down as far as last month? But I never got the chance to post it since I wanted it to be a one-shot. Now I decided to cut it into two instead, while I haven't finished the second half it was already getting too long to be in one chapter so for now this is all I can give. This is also in a first person POV, a style I am not really comfortable yet but am practicing to somehow get better and use it on future ones to get the perspectives I want.**

 **This story's dedicated to my friend Juphup, who I promised to write a Halloween themed story for, but failing to do so. Sorry about that mate. :I**

 **Enough of my crap, let's get on with what you came here for - the story. So, shall we?**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own OreImo.**

I sat quietly at one corner of the studio, eyeing the model in fashionable clothes on stage as she struck a different pose after every few shots. I found myself immediately captivated as soon as she set foot in front of the camera. To say that she was beautiful, that she was utterly mesmerizing, would still fall as complete understatements. Words couldn't even begin to describe how amazing she was right now.

And sometimes - I swear to God - I could catch her take a peek at me out of the corner of her eye, followed by a small smile making its way on her slightly blushed face.

Normally I couldn't care less with these modelling photoshoots and similar events, but today was an exception. I mean, this was _her_ we were talking about. Seeing her now full of confidence somehow made me look back and think:

 _What if I had said yes to her back then?_

How would things end up for the two of us? Would I finally be happy with my life? Would we reach the point of marriage in the future? Or would she kill me first before that happens?

...yeah, I would probably die early.

"Onii-san, what are you thinking of?"

"Gah!" I come back to my senses and find Ayase's face leaned a little too close for comfort with mine, panicking I pulled myself away only to fall off my chair and land on my backside. "A-Ayase, I-I didn't notice you approaching..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Anyway, we're done for the day, so if you could please wait for a little more while I fix my things and say goodbye to them, would that be fine?"

"Sure, take your time." She smiles at my response before turning around and rushing back to the director.

It was just earlier this morning; I received a call from my phone. When I saw that it was Ayase, I had mixed feelings on answering. The last time I saw her was in front of the apartment I rented while she helped me study for my mock exams, and she had confessed her love for me back then.

Not to mention I turned her down, and she kissed me too. But if ever she knew it was because of Kirino...

A-anyway... I took the call and was surprised to hear that she's inviting me to come to her photo-shoot, explaining that the sole reason for it was Kirino couldn't accompany her because of a conflict with her schedule, and the same thing went for her parents.

 _'But my lovely angel Ayase-tan! Aren't you afraid that I'll sexually harrass you since we're alone?'_

 _'O-Onii-san! Do you want me to kill you?! Besides, we won't be alone; the whole crew for the shoot will be there!'_

 _'I know, I know! I was just teasing you!'_

 _'Hmpf! You promised me you'd never tease me like that again.'_

 _'Fine I'm sorry, okay? Look, I'll come with you as my apology. And I promise I won't tease you anymore.'_

 _'Hmm... Alright, thank you Onii-san. Then I'll come pick you up at 11:00AM today. Bye!'_

 _'Wait, what?! T-today!? But it's already past 9:00AM! H-hey! Crap! she hung up...'_

Still I'm glad to have come here and spend time with her again. Plus I do owe her for helping me with studying before, knowing how busy she must already be juggling school and modelling. So maybe I should go and thank her for everything she's done, it's the least I can do.

I stand up and fix myself to at least look presentable as possible, and a few minutes later she emerges from the group of people at the other side of the studio.

"Sorry for making you wait."

I took one look at her and couldn't help but blush. She wore a white, rather fit shirt underneath a purple cardigan, paired with some faded jeans and shoes. With the dangerous way her clothes hugged her body and revealed her curves I move my eyes away, only to notice something familiar on her hair.

"Isn't that..."

"Oh, this?" She touched the pink hairclip tucking some of her bangs to the side. "This is the clip Kirino gave me when she asked me the favor of helping you study. I always wear it whenever I have to go somewhere without her, it's like a small piece of her I carry around."

Ah this girl, she truly loves her best friend. I can't imagine that their relationship was almost ruined because of Kirino's obsession on imouto eroge...

"I see, that's really nice. Well then, guess I'll escort you home?"

"Umm, is it okay if we could hang out a bit before that?"

"Oh? Are you asking me out on a date?"

"W-what are you saying?!" She kicked my shin, making me fall to the ground holding my leg.

"I-it was just a joke! Don't go crippling people over one!"

"You said you wouldn't tease me, you promised! Liar!" She proceeded to smite me with her handbag, which freely connected with my face.

"S-stop! I'm sorry, I won't do it again, please!" She readies her bag for another swing, but with a sigh she drops it back to her side and pouts instead.

"Seriously, Onii-san hasn't changed one bit."

* * *

We had just made it out of the building, it was only around 4:00PM so the sun was still up meaning we had plenty of time left before she has to return home.

"So Ayase, where do you want to go today?"

Kirino once told me that guys had to know where to bring girls on dates, but she said this wasn't one, so I figured I'd just tag along then.

"Umm, actually..." She fidgets, blushing a little as she looked at her feet. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm? Okay, but what is it about?"

"Something important. But we can't talk here, we need to be in somewhere private, where no one else can hear us."

Eh!? W-wait a minute! Why does this seem like a scene from an eroge?!

"Something important," and "somewhere private..." W-what on earth could she mean? And why does she looked embarrassed, could it be... that she wants to do _that_!?

"O-Onii-san, what is that perverted look on your face!? Disgusting!"

"Ack! What are you talking about? There's nothing on my face, and who are you calling perverted!?"

"Hmph! Forget it then, come on. I know a place where we can talk."

Ayase and I walked towards to what was an unknown destination for me, as she wouldn't say where we were heading. I tried to put up a conversation with her, but she shot them all down with her short answers. Sensing she wants to save the talking for later, I kept quiet and monitored the path we were on.

A few minutes pass and I see something familiar in the distance, it was the playground where we would meet whenever she needed my help with Kirino. It was also the place where they became reunited after that incident in Akihabara, as well as the tainting of my reputation to her.

"Ah, my feet hurt." She quickly sat down on one of the benches. I stood in front of her, letting her take a breather before she began with her agenda. "What are you doing? Sit beside me, I don't want to raise my voice too much."

"O-okay." I reluctantly settled down on the other side of the bench. She looks at the gap between us and without hesitation moves herself closer towards me. "S-so, this thing you wanted to talk about..."

"Right, about that." Her voice was low, but I could sense the seriousness in her tone. "Actually, the reason I called you over today was for this. I've been meaning to ask you something, but I just couldn't find the right time to do so..." She looks up to me and our eyes meet. She bites her lower lip as if she was struggling on the right words to say. "O-Onii-san..."

"Y-yes?!" I nearly yell my response like an idiot. But I couldn't help it! The way she looked and acted now made my heart flutter and my brain cloudy. She was way too cute! It felt like she was casting a mind-control spell on me, and to my misfortune it was working pretty well. If anyone else was in my place, I'm sure they'd understand.

"I want you to ask you something personal, but before that you have to promise me..." She clasps her hands in front of her chest as she leans a bit towards me. "Promise me that you will answer me honestly..."

"I-I promise." I choke on the words, moving my face away from hers as it made me feel both uneasy and embarrassed.

"Good, tell me Onii-san... Did you, umm..." She took a deep breath, eyes closed as she composed herself for what she was about to say. Then, putting on what could possibly be her cutest, most serious expression she turned towards me with what I think is determination flaring in her eyes, she fired away with her question that I never thought she would ask:

"Did you and Kirino... dated each other?"

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, R &R please and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part two is here, and quite fast even for me. But that's a good thing for you guys, right?**

 **Ayase and Kyousuke may be OOC here, but I did my best to try and keep them in character without getting in the way of the story ending the way I wanted it to. But if I failed, well then I apologize.**

 **I want to write one for Kuroneko too. Ahh but if inspiration were to strike again soon, then all would be easier.**

 **Disclaimer! I don't own OreImo.**

" _Did you and Kirino dated each other?"_

There was a moment of silence. It felt like time stood still, that only the two of us were alone in this world and were aware of it.

' _Eh...? E-EHH?!'_ As my mind slowly comprehended her words, my mouth could only open wide in shock.

"D-did K-Kirino and I d-d-d-dated? Th-that's-!" I stuttered incoherently, scrambling my thoughts for an answer. For the entire length of my miserable life, I've never felt so scared for my own safety as now.

I mean, this IS Ayase we're talking about! She acted weird when she discovered Kirino was a closet otaku! She had murderous intent whenever she got the idea that I was harassing my sister!

And to think of what she could do if she found out about my past relationship as lovers with Kirino... *gulp*

"A-about that..." She tilted her head sideways, her eyes looking into mine as she awaited my response. "Y-yes, Kirino and I dated, i-it's true..." My voice trembled as I continued, this time I looked away from her unable to bear the tension in the air any longer. "I-I dated Kirino, but we already broke up months ago, so..." Closing my eyes as I trailed off unsure of what else to say, I braced myself for the divine punishment I was about to receive before being sent to the after-life. I could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead fall down in my anticipation.

"..."

Seconds pass, yet nothing happens. Everything remained dark and silent, almost peaceful.

 _'Did I... die a painless death?'_

I opened one eye to peek at Ayase who remained sitting beside me, her gaze now fixed upon her lap where she was fidgeting her fingers. Her face was blushed crimson, but it seemed to be more of due to embarrassment than rage. I gave a moment to clear my mind and analyze the situation, feeling I had somehow managed to miraculously save my life.

"I see, so it is true." Her voice was rather calm, despite my expectations after what she had just confirmed. She turned to look at me, instantly making me feel uncomfortable but as she let out a warm smile I finally sighed in relief knowing I wasn't anywhere close to being killed today. "I'm glad Onii-san kept his word on being honest, else I may have done something rather... distateful."

A-actually, I take it back! She's out to get me!

"A-any reason you're asking me this right now? I don't even know how you found out about it."

"Oh, that's simple. Kirino told me all about it."

Kirino told her about _that_? What the hell has gotten into her? Didn't she realize she could have dug our own graves with what she has done?

"I know what you're thinking, you're asking why would Kirino do something like that, knowing I dislike such immoral things, right?"

"Ack! H-how did you-"

"It's written all over your face, it's not hard to tell." She let out a soft giggle, which once more drove away the tension in the air for me. She gazed out in the distance, still wearing the same smile on her face.

"You know, at first I was really mad when she told me everything. That you confessed to her on Christmas Eve, that you had to chase her and scream in public how you loved Kirino. Shouting at the top of your lungs that you want to marry her. All that seemed like you, but there was one thing I couldn't quite figure out. Why, of all the available men out there in the world, would she choose to date her very own brother?" Her expression changed slightly, eyebrows furrowing as if she was deep in thought.

Hey now Ayase, don't hurt my feelings like that. You're making it sound like I'm worthless as a man, aside from being blood-related.

"I was shocked, disappointed, angry... I can't put into words how I truly felt at that time. Then she begged me to give it some time, to let everything she told me sink in once my head had cooled off. Funny, how after a week all of it began making sense."

"So you're saying you approve of us?" I almost regretted asking as the question slipped out of my mouth but part of me wanted know as well.

"No," Ayase said softly as she frowned, "I still can't find it in my heart to accept that you two treat one another as more than siblings. I'm sorry Onii-san."

"Well you have nothing to apologize for. It's not like we were supposed to feel this way in the first place, and it's not your duty to accept us."

"Do you regret it then?" The tone of her voice suddenly became dangerously serious, almost like it was commanding me. Her eyes stared into mine, and I knew if I answered wrong then I'm done for. "Dating Kirino, and breaking up afterwards?"

"Hmm... I-I guess not."

"What a half-hearted response." She pouted, clearly annoyed.

"Ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem like that. Of course I have never regretted it." Ayase raised an eyebrow, waiting for a follow-up to justify my answer. "I know what we shared isn't what the world sees as 'normal', let alone morally acceptable, but for the past two years I really haven't been living a normal life. If none of those happened, I never would have recovered from my cold war with Kirino. I never would have found out about her hobby that she's been dying to share with others. I never would have been the aniki she always wanted. Most of all, I wouldn't become friends with wonderful people like Kuroneko, Saori, Kanako, and of course, you Ayase." I smiled at her to which she turned away, keeping her face out of my view but I knew she was blushing just by looking at her ears.

"G-geez! Onii-san, why do you have to say such embarrassing things?" She complained, though somehow we both knew she didn't mean it.

A few minutes pass, the sky was now tinted with an orange hue as the sun began to set. Ayase, who was quiet after my explanation, finally broke the ice.

"Back then, when we were at the front of the apartment you rented," she still kept her back towards me as she spoke, "when you passed your mock exams and got the right to live back at your parents' house. When I... confessed to you..."

"Y-yes, what is it?" I could feel my heart beat faster as I recalled that event and anticipated what she was about to say.

"When you rejected me, saying you already had someone else... I had the feeling that it was Kirino all along." Her shoulders dropped as she sighed, the memory being unpleasant to remember. "Kuroneko and I have discussed it with Kirino before, that we would be confessing to you before graduation. But she told us not to without telling us why, except how you were such a massive siscon and how she was the cutest little sister in the world. But when she finally told me about your secret relationship with her, everything made sense."

That's Kirino for you. Calling me a massive siscon while praising herself...

"Even so, even if you did turn me down for your own sister," she turned around and faced me with a bittersweet smile, "at least you turned me down for the only girl in the world I believe is better than me." Her smile then slowly faded and was replaced by a pained expression,

"At least... that fact made the pain a little more bearable."

Seeing her crushed like that is too much, not to mention it was all because of me.

"I'm sorry!" was all I could muster, my sudden and loud apology took her by surprise. "I mean, i-it's not that I don't like you... I always made it clear how I felt about you before right? But you always sent me flying with your kicks, so I never thought you'd even be interested in me the slightest..."

"Wha? B-but all you ever did was proclaim your love for me in a perverse way! And you kept telling me to 'marry you' while you're being such a sex-crazy maniac!"

"A-Ayase! That's too harsh, don't you think!?"

Really! This girl has no reservations when it comes to pointing out how bad my image is to her!

"Don't stray away from the point! B-besides, it's not like I already liked you back then."

"Ha? So when did you feel that way then?"

"W-w-why are you asking that so suddenly!? Onii-san is such a meanie!"

She began to blush madly and started hitting me again with her bag, although this time her strikes were lighter and didn't carry the intention of inflicting pain. I felt glad to see her usual mood return, so I stopped prying anymore questions and let it all be.

After reaching a certain block, Ayase who was leading the way stopped and turned around.

"My house is just around this corner so we can part ways here. Thank you for accompanying me today Onii-san, goodbye."

"Don't mention it, I had a great time myself so thank you too for the invitation. Goodbye."

Even though we had said our farewells, I had a strange feeling that there was still something left undone. We stood there unmoving, looking at each other like it was the most normal thing to do outside when it was already dark.

"Say Onii-san," she spoke first, almost to the point of whispering. "About Kirino... Are you still pursuing her?"

"Well..."

Am I? I mean, after we broke up she treated me the same way as before.

She would only talk to me whenever she needed something.

She would keep on making me play eroge and ask for my opinion, then completely lose her mind when I say something that she finds offensive for the games.

She would resort to violence whenever things don't go her way, with me being the unfortunate receiver for her rage.

She even argued with me when she and Manami fought, asking why I chose her when in the end we would only hurt ourselves.

After all that... Am I still really hoping for us being something more than siblings?

"The truth is, I don't really know..." I sighed at my inability to answer her question directly. "Now that I think about it, she was the one who chose to end things between us. So to try and bring that back up with her may not be the best thing to do. And while I don't know exactly the reason for her decision on breaking up, I know for one she wouldn't do that without a good one."

"I see."

Now, this may be something I can thank Kirino for, but after playing tons of eroge I know that when a girl responds shortly and coldly like that, I had said something wrong. So after backtracking our dialogue and thinking over important matters that need to be addressed, I decided on settling things once and for all.

"You know what they say," I scratched my cheek at the cheesy line I was about to tell her, " _'if you love someone, set them free.'_ "

"I guess."

Dammit, she really seems mad... Would this really be the good time for this?

"What comes after that again? _'If they come back, they're yours?'_ "

" _'if they don't they never were.'_ You forgot about that." Ayase added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. Anyway, I guess the same goes for me and Kirino right? If I really love her and she decided that we weren't for each other, then I have no other choice but to respect what she wants."

At that point Ayase's eyes lit up, clearly showing interest in my words. Seeing my smug smile, she blushes and avoids my gaze.

"S-so what about it? I don't see your point."

"Well, I was just thinking maybe it was time to move on." She seemed shocked to hear my answer, like she was expecting something different. "I mean, if the other is still waiting for me..."

"O-oh... I-I thought you were over her..."

"Wait, what? N-No! You misinterpreted me, I meant if you were still holding feelings for me and if it was still okay for me to go back to you!"

"... *blushes*"

"... *blushes harder*"

GOD! Did I just confessed in the most embarrassing way?!

"O-O-Onii-san! D-d-did you just c-confess in the most embarrassing way?!"

"Urk! Don't repeat what went through my mind! And don't yell, it's already getting late!"

Is she a psychic!? How the heck did she keep on doing that?

"B-but you were totally saying if I still felt the same way for you, d-didn't you?!"

"W-well, do you!?"

"I-I-!"

We only then noticed that I was pinning her against a wall, her head in-between my arms as I had them pressed against the concrete behind her. Our crimson faces were close enough to each other that I could feel and hear her breath on me. Immediately I pulled away and gave her some space.

"Ayase... is it already too late to tell I love you?"

"Onii-san..." She let out a small smile, only to be replaced with a somber look. "I'm sorry, I already have someone else I love..."

"I-is that so? Ha.. h-haha..."

How ironic. So that was how she felt back then? Crap, this sucks. I didn't think it would hurt this much... And now I'm crying, ahh... I feel so low right now...

"Just kidding!" A girl's playful voice declared.

"H-huh? What do you..."

"I'm sorry Onii-san, but I really wanted you to know how painful it felt to be told that. Think of it as payback. I didn't imagine you'd cry over it though."

T-this girl...! How could she toy with my heart so cruelly!

"R-right, h-haha... Just kidding, good one!"

"Alright, now please stop crying already. Onii-san should be more manly than that. And I'm sorry for lying to you, I promise never to do it again."

"That makes us even then. S-so, if you were only joking about loving someone else, then does that mean you..." As I wiped my face with my sleeve, Ayase grabbed my arm and offered me her handkerchief all the while smiling brightly at me.

"I guess you could say up until now I have still been waiting... Kyousuke."


End file.
